


Little Wonder

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Series: Fruits Basket one-shots [2]
Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: A new beginning. Small drabble.





	Little Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas.

She was holding him.

Their son.

Her eyes were fixed on the little bundle in her arms.

Rocking him, a gentle expression on her face.

She didn't hear him entering, absorbed as she was in what she was doing.

As always so defenceless.

He closed the door with a click, finally alerting her of his presence.

When she saw it was him, her face lit up.

Slowly he made his way to the bed, staring at his wife and child.

So small, so very small.

Small fingers on small hands.

A tuft of orange hair atop a very small head.

Fragile, so fragile.

His son.

"I wonder if he got that from you or from mother."

"My hair color is just a result of the curse. He has Kyoko-san's hair."

He looked at his wife who gave him another smile.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm not sure. Can I?"

"Of course you can. Come sit."

She shifts her legs, allowing him some space on the bed.

He sits obediently and she promptly hands him their son, gently instructing him how to hold him correctly.

His son continues to sleep uninterrupted even in his arms.

"Sleeps just like you."

"Hmm, but he is strong, just like you."

They sit next to each other, delighting in the little wonder in his arms.

Quietly enjoying the moment.


End file.
